


so much it's hurting

by shesmyplusone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesmyplusone/pseuds/shesmyplusone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, harry wakes up and can't quite believe this is his life. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Despite their situation, despite everything that should be telling him no, all he could ever think with Louis involved is yes yes yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	so much it's hurting

When they have days off, Harry likes to wake up early and lie in bed for hours. 

Louis keeps sleeping, of course, his head burrowed into his pillow or Harry's side or where ever he claimed as his spot the night before. Louis has the uncanny ability to sleep for ages when they have days off, even when they both crashed early the night before. Harry, on the other hand, always wakes up as early as he can, just because he refuses to waste a single day of his life. A single day with Louis. Even if he's asleep.

And he doesn't waste it. Harry lays on his back, or his side, or where he ended up the night before, and watches Louis. Louis, with his bunches of eyelashes fluttering in his sleep, his mouth slightly open, soft sleeping noises escaping from his lips. This morning, he's curled into Harry's side, his hands clenched as first, prepared to leap out and fight anyone who dares disturb his boy. Harry smiles down at him, reach his long fingers to brush over Louis' fringe, eyeing how long its become and how much he loves it. And him.

Always him. 

It's been three years and not a day passes without Harry feeling blessed with this boy in his life. No matter how hard it's been, no matter how many times their situation seemed impossible, they have never considered giving up. 'It's worth it', he thinks fiercely, running his fingers down from Louis' hair and cupping his jaw. Every single party, award show, interview, every single time they are forced apart is worth it, for times like these. Times when it's just the two of them. 'He's worth it.'

If someone had told him a fifteen that within the next five years he would not only go on the X-Factor, but also join a band, and take third on X-Factor with that band, and go on to take over the world with that band, he would have laughed in their face. The idea of one of those things coming true seemed impossible, and achieving all three could be nothing more than a pipe dream.

But that's what happened, he marveled, trailing his fingers down Louis' neck and beginning to play with the hair on his chest. And not only did he get to join a band that took over the world, but he was able to meet his four best friends in the world. Harry honestly cannot imagine a time without the four of them in his life. All of them have come to mean more to him than mere bandmates, and he knows he wouldn't be half the man he is today without them. 

Liam, strong driven Liam, pushing Harry to be his very best all the time, while supporting him and encouraging him along the way. Niall, laughing with him and holding him through his troubles, always there to cheer him up or to calm him down, depending on the situation. And Zayn, quietly loving them all, running around with him on his crazy schemes and always there to offer advice about the truly most amazing thing life has brought him.

Louis.

Harry smiles unconsciously, as he always seems to do when Louis is involved. If someone had told him at fifteen that he would meet him soulmate the following year in the toilets in the X-Factor, he could have not only laughed in their face, but possibly cried. At fifteen, sixteen, the mere idea of a soulmate seems ridiculous, outrageous, but all Harry knows is when he lifted his head and met Louis' eyes for the first time, he was a goner.

He one-hundred percent, completely believes he and Louis are meant to be. Despite their situation, despite everything that should be telling him no, all he could ever think with Louis involved is yes yes yes. 

His boy, with his ice-fire blue eyes and his soft soft smile and his high voice and his tinkling laugh- Harry grins again.

He loves him so much.

Harry moves his hand back to Louis' face, going for his cheek, when two baby blue eyes crinkle up at him.

"Hazza...?" Harry grins over at him and quickly sits up and kisses him firm on the mouth.

"Morning," he replies, pulling his lips from Louis'. Louis seems surprised at the greeting, but smiles back up at him. "Morning."

Louis lazily pulls Harry down onto his chest, and the younger boy follows with no resistance. 

"Whatca thinking about?"

Harry grins.

"Fate."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. So, first ever HarryandLouis... hope its good. 
> 
> softcuddlylouis.tumblr.com if you wanna chat :) xx


End file.
